


Haikyuu Shorts and Brainrot

by SmolMo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu Miya as a father, Comfort, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi's beautiful hair, Suna singing to you, Wall-E - Freeform, cuddles with Suna, grumpy sleepy sakusa, haikyuu fluff, painted fingernails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolMo/pseuds/SmolMo
Summary: A collection of Brainrot and other Haikyuu shorts.<1000 words
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. It Only Takes a Moment SakusaXReader

**Author's Note:**

> Something I came up with because of a from @u-make-my-heart-tsumtsum on tumblr.  
> ->https://u-make-my-heart-tsumtsum.tumblr.com/post/638209097260498944/prettiest-hair-in-haikyuu-goes-to-sakusa-kiyoomi  
> Guess this goes out to you!  
> Pairing: Sakusa Kiyoomi X Reader  
> Fluff, Domestic Fluff  
> Words : 340  
> Warnings: None

„Hey…are you hungry? “you inquired as you sat on the couch and put the series you were watching on hold. Sakusa just finished his shower after coming home from practice with a towel around his neck, patting his curly dark hair dry.

“Omi…you should use that microfiber towel I bought you. You’re going to destroy your beautiful hair,” you muttered softly and opened your arms to invite him in.

He flopped onto the couch and buried his face in your lap. Happy to be home, he sighed deeply.

“Busy day?” you asked as you felt him murmur something about stupid teammates. “Let’s take it easy…I’ll get dinner ready and you…”

“Nooo,” he complained into the fabric of your sweatpants and put an arm around your waist, tugging you closer. “Stay here….”

“Aright…I’ll order take out,” you said and leaned over to grab your phone from the couch table in front of you. Ordering you usual, whenever you and Omi had no intentions of cooking with one hand while your other hand found its wait into his hair. Slowly running through his dark locks.

Sakusa shifted in your lap and faced the TV. “So…. what about last episode…. the gardener was the murderer right?”

“Obviously…. it’s always the gardener…” you chuckled and bent down to softly press a kiss on his hairline. “Shall we continue watching this series or would you like to turn on Wall-E again?”

“It’s a damn good movie and you like it too…” Sakusa muttered defensively, then added, “I don’t mind….as long as you keep play with my hair….”

“Gladly….” you smiled and turned on the movie about the little robot cleaning up the earth.

“Such a hard worker,” Kiyoomi muttered sleepily as your hand braiding his hair before running your fingers through the braid to loosen it up again. “I still don’t like that Cockroach tho….”


	2. Atsumu Miya being soft for his daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu Miya would do anything for his little girl and gives the middle finger to traditional gendernorms

• Miya Atsumu professional Volleyball player, setter for the MSBY Black Jackals is an ass sometimes.

• But he is totally soft and smitten with your daughter.

• Cried nooo…. bawled when she was born, promised to give her the world and more.

• You never would have imagined him being soft and willingly playing dress up, having tea parties with teddy bears and all that.

• He also gets her into Volleyball. She is just 4, a little too young but wants to make her daddy proud and sometimes tosses the ball at him when you are in the park. BEST TOSSER EVER!

• Since she is a Miya, she also gets into fights and plays rough in her kindergarten. He totally would be the parent who showed up to say “AND DID YOU WIN?” “Yes...” “F* YEAH THAT’S MY DARLIN’” “MIYA-SAN?!?!”

• One day he had a game that night Atsumu and your daughter were playing make over and the two painted each other’s nails. The two even used multiple colors and glitter polish and put some stickers on their nails.

• But she was a little sad at the fact that her Papa had to take the polish off for his game.

• Atsumu shrugged. He had promised to give his daughter the world…so wearing nail polish to a game was no big deal. Besides she looked so much like you when she pouted, and he just can’t resist that face

• He shows up at the game with the polish, it is televised and the press soaks this little detail up.

• They corner him after the successful game and ask questions about this.

• “Oh…my nails yeah…my daughter and I had a makeover tonight…look ain’t they neat?” he said showing off his manicure.

• When one person comes up with a rude comment about him a man wearing nail polish he quickly shut them down

• F** traditional gender norms and all. Heck he would even wear a tutu to a game if the uniform would allow it. Because he’s Atsumu Miya, and he’d look f*ng great in a skirt. It shows off his thighs

• He sees you and his daughter approaching him during the interview and your little girl runs over, hugging her father’s leg and beaming at him. “THAT WAS AN AWESOME GAME POPS!”

• He picks her up and grins at the press cameras, taking her hand and showing it off stating proudly “Look we got matching stickers!”


	3. You are my Sunshine- Suna XReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna X Reader  
> Genre: Fluff  
> Wordcount: 581

**_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_ **

**_You make me happy when skies are grey_ **

**_You’ll never know dear, how much I love you_ **

**_Please don’t take my sunshine away_ **

Light humming pulled you out of your sleepy haze.

The Sunday Morning was filled with music.

Gentle strokes of fingers in your hair accompanied the melody, small taps of finger pads on a screen, and the rhythmic rise and fall of Suna’s breath. 

You had nestled into the crook of his arm, and your fingers securely clung to the fabric of the light t-shirt he wore to bed. His arm securely cradled you, and his long fingers were stroking loose strands of hair. He’d sat up a little, leaning his back against the headboard.

You dug your nose into his chest, inhaling his scent. Mornings like this were rare with his busy schedule as an athlete. Even though Sunarin hated it, morning practiced often made him leave the comfort of your bed early. 

The stroking of your hair momentarily stopped, as did the melody of Suna’s voice as he held in a breath. Calculating if you were awake enough to have been able to listen to the words he was humming to you. 

“Why did you stop singing?” your voice mumbled, and you blinked up at his green eyes. Suna momentarily lowered the hand with which he was holding his phone. His eyes locked onto yours.

“Good morning to you too” he mumbled and showed the hint of a smirk while adding, “You were probably dreaming. I wasn’t singing.”

You rubbed the corner of your eyes to get rid of the traces of sleep. “I’m pretty sure I heard humming.”

“That,” Suna added with a glance at the phone in his hands, “Was a video I was watching.”

You yawned and started drawing patterns onto his chest with your finger. “Well, whatever that video was…the guy in the video had a beautiful voice and I wish I could hear it again.”

Suna glanced at you shortly, and you looked up at him. Eyebrows raised, challenging him. Suna chuckled deeply and moved his hands to squish your cheeks together, and planted three kisses on your face. Your squished lips, your nose, and forehead.

You muttered curses under your breath, rubbing the spot where his fingers squished your cheeks. Then you turned your head, digging your nose into his chest again, while he resumed stroking your hair.

“I’m still sure that you were the one singing Rin,” you said and poked a finger into his side to annoy him. 

Suna laughed, disregarded his phone, and grabbed your finger in his other hand, to guide yours back to his chest, where you previously had been tracing patterns. 

“This is gonna be a little cheesy…but” he stroked his thumb over your hand,” Gosh you are adorable when you babble nonsense half-asleep.”

“I’m fully awake,” you protested, suppressing a yawn.

“No you’re not,” he simply stated.

You replied, “I heard you sing!”

“No you didn’t.”

“You’re being a stubborn pain in the ass you know that”

“Yes I do.”

“Why do I keep up with you hm?” you said and wrapped your arm around his torso to pull yourself closer to him. Clinging onto him like a Koala.

“Because you love me,” he declared, hugging you closer too, and pressed his lips down on your forehead again; your eyes fluttered shut, and you sighed as he added, “But that’s okay because I love you too _sunshine_ …”


End file.
